BBC and ITV Television Children's Pre-School Favourites
BBC and ITV Television Children's Pre-School Favourites is a UK VHS release by National Children's Home on 1997. Description It's BBC and ITV's most popular children's characters in BBC & ITV TELEVISION CHILDREN'S PRE-SCHOOL FAVOURITES is an exciting collection of all your favourite characters on one video. Full of fun, adventure, excitement, romance and entertainment, includes Noddy, Pingu, Funnybones, Postman Pat, Chilly Willy, Spot, Brum, Bertha, Woody Woodpecker, Avenger Penguins, Paddington, Tots TV, Playdays, PC Pinkerton, Camberwick Green, Yakky Doodle, SuperTed, Huxley Pig, Will Quack Quack, William's Wish Wellingtons, The Flumps, Button Moon, Rosie and Jim, Astro Farm, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Care Bears, The Woodentops, Pigeon Street, Creepy Crawlies, Gran, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Herbs, Penny Crayon, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Teletubbies, Oliver the Kitten Films, Alfred J. Kwak, Jamie and the Magic Touch, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Spider, Henry's Cat, The Wombles, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pogles' Wood, Spider, Joshua Jones, Tales of the Tooth Fairies, Fireman Sam and Charlie Chalk. Episodes that are featured on the Tape # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones: The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # Chilly Willy: A Gooney is Born # Spot's Birthday Party # Brum: Kite # Bertha: The Burglars # Woody Woodpecker: Woody and the Beanstalk # Avenger Penguins: The Revenge of Doom # Paddington: An Unexpected Party # Tots TV: Tom's Storybook - Teddy Party # Playdays: The Patch Stop: Swans # PC Pinkerton: A Piece of Cake # Camberwick Green: PC McGarry # Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen # SuperTed Goes to Texas # Huxley Pig at the Beach # Will Quack Quack: The Birthday # William's Wish Wellingtons: Wild West William # The Flumps: Balloons # Button Moon: Egbert's Birthday # Rosie and Jim: Woollen Mill # Astro Farm: The Surprise # Papa Beaver's Storytime: Blancheline # Care Bears: The Birthday # The Woodentops: Party # Pigeon Street: Pigeon at Sea # Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever # Gran's Bike # Pingu Looks After the Egg # The Adventures of Portland Bill: A Busy Day # The Herbs: Parsley's Birthday Party # Penny Crayon: Treasure Hunt # Casper and the Angels: Casper Ghost West # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas in Trouble # Alfred J. Kwak: Love at First Sight # Jamie and the Magic Touch: Unidentified Flying Elephant # Jimbo and the Jet Set: The Great Air Race # Henry's Cat: Once Upon a Time # The Wombles: Film Show # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: The Island Song # Teletubbies: Telescope # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver Likes a Snow (Clip) # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Party Poohper # Pogles' Wood: Cake Crumbs # Spider: Just as Spider # Joshua Jones: Haywire # Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present # Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Day Out Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Poster Category:Sticker